Shadows
by EnderLox
Summary: Ty was happy that he could be with his friends. He could still see his parents, talk to his ender friends, and live happily at SkyArmy. He was allowed to train his recruits, but he has been having strange dreams and a strange shadow has stalked him. Will he be able to overcome the shadow? This takes place after the original story Ender Prince. Enderlox, SkydoesMinecraft
1. Introduction

Ty was happy that he could be with his friends. He could still see his parents, talk to his ender friends, and live happily at SkyArmy. He was allowed to train his recruits, and live out his normal life with new memories and new powers. But something is strange, instead of Ty visiting his parents in his dreams, he had nightmares. He needed to find a way to stop this without his friends knowing about it and thinking he was mad, but he kept getting attacked by strange creatures, but he still would not tell his friends.


	2. Chapter 1

~One year later (from the original story)~

Ty

"I can't do it!" I screamed in frustration. Seto looked at me as the purple mist swirled around my hand. "You just need to concentrate, focus," he said, trying to calm me down. I had been trying to do a spell to make my wings invisible for the past day or so, Seto had tried to help me, but I do a strange magic that other people don't understand. Plus, it has been hard to concentrate lately, I've been having these strange dreams. I'm not going to think about it. I can't, I have to focus. I tried to think about invisibility, flying without visible wings, but it didn't work. I stomped my foot in frustration. "I'll just go to bed and come back tomorrow, thank you for trying to help me," I said to Seto as I walked into the hallway. I was almost to my room when a black mist curled around my feet. That's odd, I thought as I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I laid down on my bed and looked at the moon through my window. I closed my eyes. I was hoping to see my parents, but I saw something much worse.

I walked down a long eerie hallway, not sure where I was going. I turned around to see the black mist curling around my feet again. What the... I thought, but I yelled as the black mist pulled me down, dragging me across the floor and pulling me into a room. The black mist disappeared as I swiped at it with my claws. I stood up and brushed myself off, looking around the room. The only thing in here was a bloody sword and a small cot. I turned around, hoping to exit, but the door was gone. I looked back at the room to see iron bars blocking a window. This was like a jail cell. I looked through the bars. The moon was shining through some trees. "Nice to meet you, Ender Prince," an eerie voice said from behind me. I turned around and got a glimpse of glowing red eyes.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up and looked around my room wildly, but everything was fine. I sighed and fell back down on my bed. Just a dream, I thought to myself. I tried to go back to sleep, but I kept clawing my sheets out of fear of the nightmares. Soon my sheets were nothing but shreds of cloth. I sat up and sighed. I opened my door and walked out. I headed down the hallway and then stopped in front of a familiar door at the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door and surveyed my surroundings, looking for anything odd. I heard someone groan inside and then the door creaked open. Sky stood there, tired and in his pajamas, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey Ty," he said tiredly. "Hey," I replied, stretching out my wings and then folding them in tightly out of nervousness. "Can I come in? I had another nightmare,". Sky knew about my dreams, I told him just about all of them. He let me in and then said that I could sleep on his bed. I lied down in it, taking in the scent of Sky which I had associated with safety and comfort. My tail flipped back and forth happily as I fell asleep. I owed everything to Sky. He was the greatest friend ever.

Sky

Ty laid down on my bed and snuggled into the sheets. I watched him as he fell asleep. I watched him sleep, but then I couldn't help myself. He just looked so cute, I laid down behind him and snuggled close to him, wrapping my arm around his thin waist. I was shirtless, so it was somewhat awkward on my part, but he made a humming noise deep in his throat and cuddled up to my chest. I fell asleep next to Ty.

I woke up and Ty was still sleeping, but I didn't want to move. Ty was so warm against the coldness of the sheets and air. Ty stirred and seemed to freeze as he woke up. He tensed up and I smiled at him and said "Morning Ty,". He murmured good morning back awkwardly and I moved my arm off him, getting up and putting my shirt on. I walked into my makeshift kitchen as Ty stood up and stretched out his wings and claws, arching his back like a cat. I made some eggs and bacon, and I knew that Ty had an appetite so I gave him two whole plates of bacon and eggs which he happily ate. He thanked me for letting him stay and for the food and then left. I just wish I could spend more time with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Ty

It was awkward waking up to Sky snuggling me from behind and having his arm around my waist. I mean, I didn't mind, but I didn't know how he felt about it. I walked down the hallway, nervously looking around to see if I saw any black mist. I looked at a clock hanging on the wall. 9:47. I had to go to a meeting at ten. I went to my room, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and I trimmed my sharp claws, even though they just grew back within minutes. I looked at the clock on my dresser and saw that it was 9:58. I walked outside and hurried down the hallway to the council room. I opened the door and walked in, sitting down in my assigned chair. Seto used his magic to control a pencil and jot things down on his paper. Husky was fixing his tie and buttons. Mitch was cleaning what looked to be a new iron sword, and Jerome was watching him intently. I looked down at my claws as they slowly grew back, becoming longer and sharper. Finally Sky walked in and the meeting began. We talked about what items we needed to buy and what weapons we might need. We talked about how well the recruits were doing, and I was happy to hear that Hunt and Lyle were the top two archers in my archery class. The meeting was soon over and I walked down the hall towards the first class I was teaching today. Sword fighting. I walked in and all the people inside stopped talking and lined up. I put my arms behind my back, which was hard with my wings, and walked back and forth, surveying the anxious sword fighters. I shouted "Grab your swords!" And all the men and women rushed back to get a sword then lined up again, wooden swords in hand. We can't use anything better because this was only practice and we didn't want anyone to get seriously injured. I noticed Jake in the crowd of people and called him in front. He stood in front of me as I summoned my own sword. I told him to swing at me, and when he did I parried the strike and twisted my sword, disarming him. I told the recruits to do the same to a partner of their choice. They practiced parrying and disarming as I watched them and corrected them. Soon the class was over. I walked down the hallway to my next class. Archery. I walked outside to all the targets and watched as students came over and picked their bows and arrows up. I told them to line up and I pulled Hunt and Lyle out from the line and had them line up far away from the targets. I summoned my bow and arrows. I notched an arrow quickly. I spin around and shot the arrow. I made the boys demonstrate what I had just done. I put everyone at a separate target and watched as they shot, only having to correct a few people on their stances and spins. The class was soon over and I told the students that they did well and commented on those who did exceptionally good, and of course I commented on how good Lyle and Hunt did. They smiled at me and so did the rest of the group. They were dismissed and I walked to lunch, greeting the recruits that walked by. I think that all the recruits were warming up to me, but a few still disregarded me with cold glances, their eyes as sharp as daggers and full of hate, but I always ignored them. I sat down in my seat, Sky sitting on my right, Jason on my left as usual. We have had a bit of trouble with the seating arrangements though, becuase the walkway behind me was small and the guys sat really close to me, so I would sometimes stretch out my wings and not notice, and I would either smack one of the guys or cause a recruit to drop their meal. I had my food in front of me, chicken with delicious seasoning and a couple slices of watermelon with baked potatoes. Jason cooked today, so it was delicious. I was talking to the guys and accidentally stretched my wings, hitting a recruit behind me as he cried out in shock and fell back, spilling his food on his shirt. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I yelled, trying to help him up, but I accidentally hit Jason in the face with my wings as I turned around. A girl tried to help the boy stand up, but I accidentally tripped her with my tail and she yelped and then fell on the boy. I felt tears build up in my eyes. My stupid curse had messed me up again. I stood up, tears streaming down my face, and ran out of the cafeteria and into my room, completely embarrassed. I locked the door behind me, falling down on my bed, crying my heart out. My stupid curse caused me to hurt people again, but not really in the form of tearing them to shreds.

Sky

Ty stretched out his wings. Uh oh, I know what is about to happen, I thought as a recruit ran into Ty's outstretched wings, spilling his food all over his black hoodie. Ty tried to turn around and help him, but he hit Jason in the face with his wings. A girl wearing a baseball cap came over and tried to help the boy up, but Ty accidentally tripped her with his tail, making her yell in shock and fall down on the boy. Ty ran out of the cafeteria crying. I looked at the boy and girl and helped them up. I tried to help them clean themselves up quickly, but if we didn't act fast enough Ty might fly to his cave which is a two day trip by foot. I made the girl and boy come with me while they desperately tried to get the mashed potatoes and chicken off there shirts. They followed me without question, and we went to Ty's room. I knocked on the door gently. "Ty?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound gentle. "Leave me alone," I heard a broken voice reply from inside. I sighed, picking the lock with a paper clip. I always keep some paper clips in my pockets in case I need to use them. I opened the door and looked at Ty, lying on his bed, his wings and tail limp. I noticed that his tail and wings seemed to resemble his behavior. I motioned for the girl and boy to enter, they looked at the floor awkwardly, finding it weird to see their fearless teacher crying on his bed. His floor and bed sheets were stained with light purple, probably from his tears. "We have visitors," I said. He looked up, at first his eyes just looked sad, but then they blazed with anger. Another mood swing, I thought unhappily. Ty hissed, purple mist swirling around his hands, and the door shut behind us, Ty walking towards the recruits, obviously not happy with their presence. I blocked his way before he could lunge at them. I looked him in the eyes, noticing that his eyes were glowing, almost like fire. He looked at me, his eyes returning to normal as he put his claws down and made his wings lie down on the floor behind him. "Sorry," he murmured sadly, rubbing his scaled arm with his hand. "It's okay," I said, looking at the recruits who looked somewhat scared. "I brought them so you could apologize without swinging around and hitting people in the face with your wings," I said jokingly. He smiled slightly at that and looked at the food covered recruits. The mist swirled around his hand again as he murmured a word, the people's shirts becoming clean. "Sorry guys, my wings are too big and clumsy for my own good," he said, lifting his wings and spreading them out. The recruits replied by saying "It's okay. It's not a big deal,". He smiled at them and led them out of the door, back to the cafeteria, leaving me standing there, slightly confused. How did his mood change from wanting to rip them apart to being sad to walking them to lunch? I wondered. I guess he has the moods of an enderman, and their moods can change quite quickly. I went down the hallway and back to the guys. Ty sat there now, eating his food and listening to the guys' conversation. I sat down, smiling at Ty, then continued eating my lunch.


	4. Chapter 3

Ty

Lunch was yummy. I was full before I had even finished the chicken. I exited the cafeteria, thanking Jason for making lunch, and then headed to my next class. This class was my favorite. Parkour and agility. I walked into the room, watching as recruits walked in. The boy I had spilt food on walked in, smiling warmly at me. I showed them how to dart around obstacles as fast as possible without losing balance. They followed my lead, but one recruit stubbornly stood still, giving me a cold glare. "Excuse me recruit," I said as everyone in the room froze to watch. Everyone knew that there was going to be trouble if someone didn't practice or obey my orders. "Yes," he replied, staring me down. "Can you please practice?" I asked, trying to be nice about it as some anger welled up in my chest. Why doesn't he practice? I am his leader! He has to obey my order! I thought, but pushed the thought aside as I realized it was my dark side talking. The students looked at me nervously as the boy walked forward. "I'm not taking orders from a demon," he said, shoving me. I growled in anger, the other students stepping back nervously. I stepped forward, hoping to intimidate him, but he held his ground. "I am no demon. You have to practice if you want to survive in a war," I said, trying to sound assertive. He looked at me and laughed. "Why would I take orders from you? You might be trying to give us tactics to kill us. I'm not listening to you," he said. I grabbed him by the arm, looking at him as slight fear shined in his eyes. I pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. I closed the door to the room and let go of the boy, looking him in the eyes. I could tell I looked menacing because as people walked through the hallway, they would hurry past me or try to stay as far away as possible. My tail twitched and my wings stiffened. "You listen to me. If I was trying to kill you, I wouldn't give you instructions on how to get yourself hurt. I would slit your throat with my claws. Unless you want to be working in the stables, you would listen to me," I finished. He nodded quickly, fear glistening in his eyes as I roughly shoved him back into the room. The other recruits looked at me, a shocked expression on their face. "I never told you to stop training!" I screamed, a slight hiss creeping into my voice. The recruits kept training, trying their best and working hard to get the moves down. I told some that they did well, others, I had to help them. Class was dismissed and as they walked out I glared at the boy who challenged me. I walked out as well, heading down to Seto's coven, or whatever he calls it, to practice some of my spells. I noticed that the hallways were oddly empty, you could hear a pin drop it was do quiet. I looked down the hallway as a scratching noise echoed through, but there was nothing there. I quickened my steps nervously. I was pulled down to the ground and yelled out as black mist swirled around my leg, dragging me backwards. The black mist seemed to be a ghost type of creature, with a horrible face smiling evilly at me. I kicked at it, finding that it was solid, as it hissed and crawled back, clutching what could be it's shoulder where I had kicked it. I scurried down the hall, my heart beating quickly. I heard the creature bound down the hallway behind me, and I cried out in pain as a burning sensation erupted in my chest. I looked down to see an arrow piercing out of my chest. How did it get a bow? I thought, my vision becoming dark and fuzzy. The creature laughed in horrible glee and said, "Until we meet again, Ender Prince,". I crawled down the hallway, weakly calling out for help as I quickly lost blood. I saw a boy in a purple and grey robe rush down the hallway towards me, followed by a few other people. They helped me up and one of them carried me down the hallway towards the hospital as my eyes flickered open and closed. The other people tried to keep me awake as I heard a door open and people screaming. My head lolled back as I groaned in pain, clawing at my chest. I was placed down on what seemed to be a hospital bed, my eyes straining to see my surroundings, but my vision was too blurred from pain. I heard a women tell me to stay awake, and I answered weakly, "I'm trying," as I tried to keep my eyes from closing. I yelled in pain as another shock of pain went through my body. I heard another door open as people started rushing around, probably nurses and doctors, shouting orders and talking to me, trying desperately to keep me awake. If I fell asleep and lost too much blood, I might not wake up. I cried out in pain as someone yanked the arrow out of my chest, bringing tears to my eyes. I cried quietly as pain throbbed through my chest, people trying to clean the wound with alcohol, making it burn terribly. I felt them wrap cloth around my chest.

Seto

I looked at the clock on my wall nervously. Ty should be here by now. I stood up and walked out of my little coven, wanting to head down to Ty's room to see if he had just forgotten. I was halfway down the first hallway when I heard someone scream. I rushed down the hallways, trying to find the source of the scream. People started following me, wanting to find out what was going on. My heart started beating quickly as I saw Ty crawl across the ground, calling out for help. I picked him up, not sure what was wrong, when it noticed an arrow sticking out of his chest. The other recruits tried to keep him awake by talking to him as his eyelids fluttered up and down and he groaned and clawed at his injured chest. I opened the door to the hospital with magic as nurses shrieked at the sight of the injured commander. I went into one of the empty rooms and set Ty down on a bed, then walked out as nurses and doctors ran in to help him. When I try to use healing magic, it never goes well, so I'll let the doctors handle this. I heard Ty scream from inside. Sky ran up to me, visibly shaking in nervousness. "I heard that Ty got hurt!" He yelled, his voice full of worry and concern. "He did," I replied sadly, pointing at the door to the room Ty was in. Sky rushed in, followed by many nurses and doctors. I hope Ty is going to be okay.

The EnderDragon

I looked into the magical Ender Gem which shows what is going on with Ty. I squinted as I saw a dark creature pull Ty down and drag him down a hallway. "Darling," I called to my lovely wife. "There is something wrong,". She floated over, looking as beautiful as always, looking into the gem. I watched as Ty kicked the creature away and started to run down the hallway, then the creature created a bow out of what seemed to be shadows, then shot Ty, making him fall to the ground, then the creature left, muttering something to Ty. I cried out in outrage. No one hurts my son, and this is a serious wound. I let the people hurt him before, not stepping in to help, because I knew he could handle it, but this is a creature beyond even my knowledge. " Valetudo!" I called out, the healing enderman appearing in front of me, shining his symbol of a red cross. "Help my son," I commanded. And with that, he was off. I watched the orb again, then looked at my wife as tears came to her eyes as she watched a boy in a purple robe with a hood on help our son up, crying and groaning in pain, clawing at his chest with wickedly sharp claws. She hated when Ty got hurt. I pulled my wing around her, saying "He'll be okay. Our little Deadlox is strong. He'll be fine,". She looked up at me, sadness in her shining brown eyes with red flecks, the opposite color of Ty's, who has red eyes with brown flecks and a few purple flecks, but now he had purple slit eyes with brown flecks. I watched as they put him on a bed, then the hooded boy who helped him left. Minutes later another man wearing an amulet burst through the doors, followed by mortal healers, which I think they call doctors and nurses. He walked to Ty's side, tears in his eyes as he held Ty's hand, but Ty didn't even notice. "He'll be fine,".


	5. Chapter 4

Sky

Ty's hand felt cold. They had taken the arrow out and wrapped cloth around the wound, but he still bled. He was abnormally pale and his tail was still, and it is normally always moving. He was half awake, and kept groaning and moaning in pain. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't show weakness around the recruits, or they would see weakness and think all hope is lost for Ty. He had gotten so much better at controlling himself, and practically all the recruits loved him. How did this happen? Who or what shot him? I thought to myself. I rubbed circles on his hand as his eyes slowly closed. He fell asleep, and I was in the hospital alone with him, just like I had been one year ago. I heard a strange noise behind me and turned around to see an enderman peering down at Ty. I jumped up and pulled out my sword, but he raised his arms and yelled "Mercy! I am here to heal the Ender Prince!". I put down my sword and watched as he walked over to Ty and pulled off the bandage, looking at the small hole in his chest. The enderman held out his hand and the hole healed. He put the bandage back on Ty and turned to me. "He will be okay, but he will be extremely sore and fragile,". I nodded. "Umm... enderman? Do all endermen have magic?" I asked. "No," he replied, looking me straight in the eyes with his hypnotic purple ones. "Only some do, but if they do, it is extremely limited. See, my name is Valetudo, which means heal, so I have the magic to heal, and heal only. But the Ender Prince has all magic, like his father, and his mother can do limited magic as well," he said. "Okay. Thank you for helping Ty," I said, looking at the enderman in curiosity. He nodded and left in a flash of purple wisp. I guess that there is more to the end than I thought, I thought to myself. I looked over to the bed as Ty groaned. He tried to sit up but yelled in pain, hot tears streaming down his face, and fell back down on his bed. I hurried over to him and helped him sit up as he whimpered. He leaned on me heavily, his eyes gleaming with pain. I helped him walk outside and past Seto, who stood up and stood at Ty's other side, letting Ty lean on him too. Recruits came over and asked what happened, but we ignored them and kept walking. Some people gasped and ran off to spread the word of their injured leader. We took Ty to his room as he let out noises of pain. We gently laid him down on his bed, causing him to yell. Someone knocked on the door and asked if we were okay. I answered saying yes, and the person reluctantly left. I sat next to Ty as his eyes looked around the room. Seto turned on the television and played the news. He sat down on the other side of Ty, looking at him in concern as Ty's eyes fluttered shut tiredly. Seto helped me wrap some different cloth around Ty's chest. Seto looked up at me. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked, his eyebrows arched in concern. "The person who healed him said he would, but he would be extremely sore and fragile," I replied, not sure if I should talk about the enderman. Seto nodded. We waited as Ty slept unto the next day when we were all supposed to be teaching classes. We watched as Ty woke up and became aware of his surroundings. "Hey Ty. How are you feeling?" I asked softly. He looked at me and Seto, somewhat confused. They must have given him drugs to calm him down yesterday, and they haven't worn off yet. "O-Okay," he said, his teeth gritting in pain. Seto cast a spell on him to remove the drugs. Ty looked at us again, then tried to sit up, only to accomplish yelling out in pain, light purple tears streaming down his pale face. I helped him sit up more. "M-My classes," he said, confusing me. He is injured and is practically unable to move without pain shooting through his body, and he still wants to train his recruits. That is dedication. I thought, looking at him in awe. Mist swirled around his fingers as he muttered "Numb,". He sighed in relief and stood up quickly, which wasn't a good idea, because he doubled over, clutching his chest. "Ty!" Seto called out, the sorcerer rushing to his side and helping him stand up straight again. "Cancel spell practice today," Ty said to Seto. He stumbled over to the door and opened it, trudging down the hallway. I followed him. "Ty," I called out. "The person who healed you said you would be 'fragile' so you have to be careful!". He turned around and looked me in the eyes, his purple eyes more hypnotic than the enderman's, and more terrifying. "I have promised to SkyArmy that I would help and train these recruits, and that is what I am going to do," he said, his voice serious. I sighed, knowing that he would do anything for the recruits and he wouldn't back down on this argument. I helped him down the hallway. I guess the 'numbing' spell only worked partially, because he still gritted his sharp teeth and had to take breaks walking down the hallway at times. He reached his classroom with my help, and we walked in. A couple of the recruits came over to help Ty, which he let them without question or hesitation. We helped him sit down on a chair and I walked out of the room, making some of the recruits promise to watch over him. I walked out of the room and to my sword fighting class. Ty will be fine, I thought with worry.

Ty

I looked at the room of recruits. This was my sword fighting class. Ted was in the class, his blond hair disheveled and sloppy. "Alright recruits, line up," I said as the recruits scuttled into a line, shoulder touching shoulder. I looked them over and deemed them all nicely dressed, not mentioning Ted's hair. "Everybody but Ted, against the back wall," I said, all the recruits but Ted lining up on the back wall. "Ted, I want you to do a lunge, stab, move back, and stab again," I commanded as Ted lunged forward, stabbed at the air, moved back, and then stabbed at the air again. "Good, now I want you to practice that, melee is the best," I said, pleased with Ted's performance. I asked Ted if he would tweak the recruits techniques since I was having trouble. He happily obliged and did as I asked. All the recruits had the series of complicated attacks drilled into their heads. It is harder to use a sword than you think. You have to have incredible balance, be agile, and quick witted, knowing what to do if an attack fails and you didn't have a backup plan. I dismissed the recruits, then as they were walking out, Jason busted through the doors. "We have a problem," he said. I nodded, knowing that he wanted me to follow him. I stood up terrible pain shooting through my body, but I didn't care. One of the recruits or one of my friends are hurt. I followed Jason, using my wings to help me walk faster. It didn't hurt to use my wings surprisingly. I followed him as he turned and went down the stairs to Seto's coven. Oh Notch, I thought, getting extremely worried. Seto's hurt. Jason jumped down the last stair and I flew down it. All the members were down there, surrounding what looked to be Seto's figure lying on the floor. The scary part of all this was that there were tendrils of black and purple magic coming from him. I walked over to him cautiously, tiny bits of pain coming from my chest. "What's wrong with Seto?" I asked Brice quietly as he watched Seto's wide eyes full of terror race around the room. "It happened before," he said quietly. "Sometimes if Seto is completely helpless and can't work his magic, a magical creature can influence Seto's magic to attack him without Seto even noticing. It makes him see his worst nightmares and feel immense pain. The last time it happened Seto had been kidnapped by some crazy monster and when I rescued him he couldn't move without feeling pain for a week and wouldn't sleep either. I had to stay with him the whole time for him to feel safe," Brice said sadly. "What influenced his magic?" I asked. "We don't know," Mitch replied. I looked around the room. I noticed something and looked closer, wondering what it could be. I could see the shadow creature, smiling evilly at me, then it vanished. I didn't want to tell the guys, not wanting them to think that I was crazy for saying it was a shadow. "How do we help him?" I asked. "We don't," Brice said sadly. "It takes an hour for it to wear off, so he is going to live in a nightmare for an hour,". I nodded. "I'm going to cancel all classes and say that a member of TeamCrafted has been injured," Sky said, walking out. I heard Seto yelp, and then turned to see him stand up. He took one look at Mitch and his eyes filled with absolute horror. Seto swung his arm at Mitch, but Mitch caught his fist in midair and pinned Seto back down to the floor, Seto whimpering helplessly. I turned around, not wanting to watch my friend be tortured much longer, and followed Sky up the stairs, yelping in pain when I ran up the stairs too fast, causing a jolt of pain to race through my chest. I followed Sky as he spread the word about a meeting in the cafeteria. We entered the cafeteria, most of the recruits there and Sky explained that there were not going to be anymore classes for the day because one of the TeamCrafted members were injured and needed to be watched over. The recruits had the day off from training, but still had to try and defend SkyArmy in case any attacks happened. Sky and I went to the room where they said they were now keeping Seto in the hospital. Crowds of recruits surrounded the room, Seto yelling something from inside about someone being murdered. Sky opened the doors and walked into the spacious room. We closed the doors behind us. Seto was huddled in the corner, the tendrils of magic still coming out of him. He was now looking at Brice in terror as he tried to calm Seto, but Seto kept saying that Brice was going to kill him, and would try to punch Brice. Brice looked up at us sadly, knowing that his friend was in pain and he was practically living in his worst fears. I looked at Seto as his eyes landed on me, looking at me fearfully. "Demon!" He screamed, trying to back away more. I sighed, not knowing what to do. We had to wait thirty more minutes before Seto's magic would stop attacking him. We waited it out as Seto would let out little cries of pain or scream in terror. Seto eventually began to calm down, taking in deep breaths as he only had to last five more minutes. When the magic tendrils sank down into his back he pushed himself up using the wall, his body sore and tired. Brice stood up and walked over to him and hugged the small sorcerer as he broke down in tears, his body shaking violently. Brice picked him up, bridle-style, and carried him out of the room, recruits gasping in shock as the sorcerer cried into Brice's shoulder. He carried Seto to his room as I flew behind them, keeping the recruits from following. Brice opened the door to Seto's room and TeamCrafted followed, me coming in last and closing the door behind us. Seto looked at us, whimpering and muttering things that could be parts of spells. "He's in shock. He won't be able to talk normally for a while," Brice explained. I walked to the wall, leaning on it and watching as Seto mumbled unintelligible things. I sighed, stretching out my wings and my tail lying on the ground. I looked around Seto's room at the white walls and spell books he wrote littering the place. Seto is the only sorcerer in the world, he was experimented on and the people who experimented on him eventually left him to fend for himself when he attacked people, trying to get free, but weeks later Sky found him and saved him, bringing him here. I looked at him again as he pawed at Brice's chest and murmured something. Brice didn't react to the words, but he took the sorcerer by the wrists and pried the hands off his chest. "Okay, so what do we do in the meantime? Is there a way to help Seto?" Husky asked Brice. "There isn't really any way to help Seto other than be near him and try to calm him down," Brice explained. I sighed and pushed myself off the wall. "What about you Ty? You have magic, don't you?" Mitch asked curiously. "I do have magic, but the way to use it is that it takes some energy and I am new to doing magic, so it is hard to concentrate on using multiple spells at once, and I'm using a spell to ease my pain at the moment," I explained, remembering the numbing spell I had cast on myself. Brice looked at me for a second, a moment of hope rolling across his face. "Would you be willing to end your spell and use one to help Seto?" Brice asked hopefully. I thought about it. "What type of spell would you want me to use?" I asked, wanting to help my friend. "One to make him focus," Brice said. "Okay," I replied, muttering something to take off my numbing spell. I almost fell to the floor as pain shot through my body, but Jason caught me. The only upside to stopping the spell is that I regained some of my strength. I muttered the word focus, and Seto's eyes seemed to clear as he looked around at us, fear still in his eyes. "Are they gone?" He asked, his voice shaky. "Who?" Sky asked. "The creatures, the horrible creatures!" Seto said, beginning to loose it again. "Yes they are gone, don't worry, your safe now," Brice said, patting the sorcerer's shoulder. Seto nodded, his hands shaking as he once again curled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth calmly. What did Seto see? "Thank you Ty," Brice said, obviously relieved to see Seto speak actual sentences. I nodded, pushing myself off the wall and groaning in pain. The focus spell took more energy than I would have wanted it to. Sky walked over to me and held my shoulders, helping me stand up straight. He led me out of Seto's room and to my own. We opened the door and I sat down on my bed, pain threading through my chest. "Thanks for helping Seto, let's just hope he has some sanity left," Sky said. He was right. When he found Seto in the lab he said that he was somewhat crazy, always talking about weird things, seeing things we couldn't. We had to help him keep the little sanity he had left. I sighed, not knowing what of do. I hated it when I couldn't think of a solution to a problem, it made me feel useless, unimportant, stupid. I looked at Sky's troubled face as he looked around my room and rubbed his chin in thought. I grabbed the remote, turning on the news to see if we were on it already. The reporter was already talking about how one of the members of TeamCrafted were somehow injured, but they won't explain how, that some people report screams coming from one of their members, who is known as SetoSorcerer, in the work area, which they call the coven. How does news travel so fast? "What should we do about Seto? You helped him last time, right?" I asked Sky, my breath hitching as a sharp pain spread through my body. "I didn't help him, Brice did. I guess we'll just have to let Brice handle it and then we help Seto in any way we can," Sky replied. There was a long pause. Sky looked at me, tilting his head slightly, as if in thought. He reached forward, grabbing the amulet around my neck and rubbing his thumb over the shining purple gem. "I have always wanted to ask, where did you get this and what is it?" He asked, looking at it curiously. "It was given to me by my parents. It is my symbol of royalty, showing that I am the Ender Prince," I said, not wanting to explain much more. I hadn't been able to see my parents for a while, considering how many nightmares I've been having, I haven't been able to visit my parents at all. Sky nodded, looking at the detail on the amulet. He let go of it, making it fall back against my chest, and moved back, leaning against the wall with a sigh. I looked out the window, looking at the sun as it set below the horizon, setting an array of wonderful colors against the dark sky. "You might want to head off to bed," I said to Sky. He nodded, looking out the window as well, deep in thought. He looked at me, staring into my purple eyes. "See you tomorrow Ty," he said, turning and walking out of my room. He shut the door behind him and walked down the hallway. I looked around my room. I have to see my parents, I have to ask them about this, I have to see if they can help Seto. I laid down on my bed, being careful as little pricks of pain scattered my body. I closed my eyes, sleep overwhelming my pain ridden body, and the world went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Ty

(In the Dream)

I walked down a familiar endstone hallway. I entered a large area, a dragon and a women looking down at me with a worried expression. "Father, mother," I said, trying to bow, but only clutching my chest as terrible pain shot through it. "Deadlox," my father said. "Are you well? We saw that you were attacked," he said. "I'm fine, but sadly the friend who helped me when I was attacked was also attacked by that creature and we are worried he will loose his sanity,". My parents worried expression deepened as they looked at each other, then back at me. "We don't know what this creature is, Ty," my mother said, "But we know you can defeat it. It is a creature of darkness, a minor creature compared to the power you could yield," she finished, waving a hand and healing the wound on my chest, making me sigh in relief. "Thank you for the support, I will do my best," I said as my vision started to fade. They smiled at me. I knew they had full faith in me. I can get rid of this creature, the creature that harmed my friend, the creature that could harm Sky... I could stop it.

I sat up in my bed quickly, looking around the room for anything suspicious. I jumped up, grabbing my chest as slight pain shot through it, doing my best to ignore it, and rushed out of the room. I noticed that it was mid day, the sun high in the sky. I ran through the middle of the castle, ignoring the glances from the recruits as I ran to Seto's Coven. If this shadow was anywhere, it would be at the place where it had last injured it's victim. I walked into the room, slowing down. I looked around, searching for any of the black mist that symboled it's presence. "Come out Shadow!" I yelled, feeling the urge to kill crawl into my chest and cloud my mind. I wanted revenge on the monster that hurt my friend, the monster that hurt me. "Heheh," I heard a laugh. I turned around, seeing the shadow standing just inches away from my face. I swiped my claws at the shadow, but he just teleported behind me like an enderman and shoved me into the wall. "What to you need little Prince?" It said mockingly, his smile seeming more like a frown on his deformed lips, sharp teeth glistening inside it. I said nothing, only kicked the creatures chest and then clawed his cheek, making him shout in annoyance. "Hahah," he laughed again, seeming insane. "So it is a fight that you want? Then it is a fight to the death you will get!" He yelled, lunging at me as I saw red claws emerge from what seemed to be his hands. I jumped out of the way and he ran into the wall, immediately turning around and looking at me in annoyance. I hissed, hoping he would see that as a challenge, and he jumped at me again, but I lunged out of the way and clawed his back, making him run into one of Seto's desks. I summoned my sword, swinging at him, but he teleported away. I couldn't see him until I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and looked back to see him digging his claws into my shoulder. I couldn't move, it felt like his touch was paralyzing, or I was just afraid. "Let's take this somewhere more roomy, shall we?" He asked, laughing maniacally as he teleported us into the main room in front of the gates. I heard the recruits scream as they saw the gruesome creature I was battling. I threw my sword down, the urge to kill growing stronger. I laughed crazily, lunging at him with my claws and scraping at his chest, black fluid coming out. He cried out, bringing his claws to my already injured chest as well. I moved back quickly, but he still had clawed my chest up pretty well. I hissed again, the recruits panicking and yelling around us, some watching, some trying to find TeamCrafted. I jumped in the air, summoning my sword and raising it above my head, smiling at the thought of this creatures blood on my sword. I brought my sword down, but the creature lunged out of the way and I only nicked his arm, hitting the stone floor beneath us with a loud cracking sound. I saw the shadow try to attack a recruit, and immediately became enraged. I cast a powerful spell, a spell so that he couldn't attack anyone, and so no one could enter our little fight. I laughed with evil glee as he looked at me and his face flashed to fear at how powerful my magic was, then became normal again. I lunged at him and stabbed my sword at his chest, but only managed to stab his shoulder. He yelled out in pain and lunged at me angrily, catching me off guard and knocking me on the floor, my sword skidding away. He pinned me under him. I heard Sky call out, but I couldn't worry about him, I had to worry about this creature and get him off me before he kills me. He laughed evilly and brought a clawed hand to my chest, scraping them down slowly as I cried out in pain, struggling to get him off me. I heard the recruits and some of TeamCrafted yell, urging me to get him off, to keep fighting. I opened my wings, even though it didn't help me escape, I had learned that it helped ease the pain a bit. I used me tail to grab his wrist, surprising him and giving me just enough time to shove him off and summon my bow, shooting him in the back. He yelled in pain and jumped up, arching his back in pain, he kicked me in the stomach as I tried to back up, but I soon realized that I had trapped myself against a wall. The shadow ran at me with unnatural speed, kicking me in the stomach, making me fall to the floor as pain shot up my spine. I looked up at him, trying to ignore the pain as I grabbed one of his arms and bit into it hard, feeling his sour blood leak into my mouth. He cried out and ripped his arm back, tearing what seemed to be flesh even farther. I panted and stood up, gripping my chest and stomach, then lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, the urge to kill erasing all the pain I felt. I pinned him down and clawed at his chest and face, laughing evilly as he shoved me off and lunged at me, scraping my face, but I only laughed more and summoned my bow again, shooting him in the chest twice, then dropping the bow, I summoned my sword and pinned him to the floor using my foot. "Any last words?" I asked him, smiling at him with glee. "You're a monster," he said, his voice ragged. "No you are," I said to him, stabbing him in the chest as he disappeared, gone forever. I still had the urge to kill, and seeing all these lively people only fueled that urge. I ended the spell, and lunged at Jason, who had been watching only the end of the battle. I heard screams and I felt someone try to pull me off Jason. I turned around to see Mitch, and stood up and lunged at him, clawing his arm lightly, not even breaking the skin. I saw Husky trying to get people to calm down, and I ran at him, shoving him into a wall with inhuman strength, watching as he crumpled to the floor. I ran at a girl, I think it was the same girl from the cafeteria incident, and I grabbed her shoulders, hissing at her. I smiled as she screamed in terror. This was going to be fun.


	7. Ending

Sky

I watched as Ty killed the demon, but then he did something unexpected. His eyes started to glow, the way they did when he wanted to kill. I watched as he lunged at Jason and Mitch tried to pull him off. He turned to Mitch and ran at him, pushing him against I wall, dragging his claws down his arm, but I didn't see any blood. He eyed Husky and ran at him, shoving him into a wall and knocking him out. Ty ran at the girl who had been involved in the cafeteria incident and grabbed her shoulders, hissing at her. She shuddered in fear and screamed in terror. Ty smiled and looked around. I ran up to them, tearing him away from the shuddering girl and pushing her behind me protectively. She shuddered and grabbed my shoulder, hiding behind me. Ty hissed and tried to reach at the girl, but I drew my sword and pointed it at him. He stopped, slowly moving his claws back, a smile etching across his face. He laughed like a crazy person and shoved me aside, grabbing the girl by the arm. He raked his claws down her arm, making her cry out in pain, tears filling her eyes. I stood up, getting ready to push Ty away, but all of a sudden he froze. His eyes widened and he stood completely still, the girl still in his iron grip. He turned his head around, looking at his scarred wing, and screamed in terror. I followed his gaze and saw several iron daggers sticking out of his wing and . He looked back at the girl completely outraged, and she shuddered as he looked at me, growling. Everyone in the room had frozen, watching him, not sure what he would do. "Ty?" I asked, worried. "No!" He screamed, throwing the girl to the floor and lunging after a boy with a bow. Chaos erupted again. I ran at Ty, tackling him before he could reach the boy. "Ty! You have to stop!" I yelled, trying to pin his wrist. He wouldn't hold still, so I did the one thing that I could think of. I grabbed one of the daggers in his wing and twisted it slightly, tearing the thin skin. He cried out a blood curdling scream, tears coming to his eyes.

Ty

Sky twisted the small dagger in my wing, horrible pain shooting through my entire body, unimaginable pain. I let out a shrill scream of pain, my vision darkening as tears came to my eyes. I shoved Sky off of me as he kept turning the blade in my wing. I sat up, gripping my shoulder and screaming as pain racked through my body. I came back to myself, feeling semi-normal, but I still wanted blood. I looked at my poor mangled wing, multiple daggers sticking out of it. I continued to weep and groan in pain. Some people tried to help me, but my eyes would glow again and I would hiss or claw at them. My crying soon turned into laughter again, my laughs only causing me more pain. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I stopped laughing and felt a smile curl onto my lips. I grabbed the persons wrist, digging my sharp claws into their skin, smiling as I heard them yell and felt their blood run down my hand. I stood up, looking at the crowd of people watching in horror. I looked at the person, seeing that it was Hunt. I smiled and shoved him to the ground, summoning my sword. I pulled it over my head, wanting the man below me dead. I heard multiple shouts and the scurrying of feet. I brought my sword down, but before I made contact with Hunt, multiple hands wrapped around my arms, holding me back. I looked up and saw that very few recruits were still in the room, most of them armed with swords and bows. I looked at the people holding my arms, still struggling to bring my sword down, seeing Lyle, Mitch, and Jerome holding back my arms. I yelled, bringing my sword around and slicing someone's stomach. It seemed to be Mitch, and a turned and clawed Lyle's arm, blood flowing out of his suit. I lunged at Jerome, pinning him to the floor and sinking my fangs in his shoulder, smiling as I tasted his blood. I jumped off Jerome and turned around, staring face to face with Sky. He had no weapons, but only a worried look on his face. "Ty? Please stop," he said. I blinked, coming out of my trance. I looked around, remembering what had happened. I grimaced, tasting blood in my mouth. I looked at my wing, tears brimming in my eyes. What have I done? I looked at Sky, then fell onto his chest, crying. He patted my back, saying, "Its okay, your okay,". "It's not okay!" I yelled, extremely upset with what I've become. "I attacked my friends, again! If I can't control myself then I need to leave!" I yelled at him, backing away and gripping my shoulder as pain shot through my body from my wing. "Ty, it's not your fault, the shadow provoked you," he said. I cried again, pain erupting from my wing. "Mitch! What are you doing?" Sky said rushing towards me. I turned to see Mitch had grabbed one of the daggers and my shoulder, holding me still. "Well we don't want him to go nuts again, so I'll just keep him like this for a while," Mitch explained, tapping the dagger and earning a whimper from me. "There is no need for that Mitch, we should trust that he can control himself," Sky said, looking at Mitch angrily. Mitch sighed and moved backward, clutching his stomach. "Come on Ty, let's get you and the rest of the injured cleaned up," Sky said, leading me to the hospital.

The group was led to the hospital and they all had there wounds treated, Ty with the worse. Ty's wing soon returned to normal, and he was able to fly happily. Many of the people Ty had attacked forgave him, all of them saying that it wasn't his fault and that he was still a great leader. Soon everyone had been healed, even Seto had returned to normal. Ty was once again happy, being able to see his parents, be with his friends, and being able to train his amazing recruits. He was happy. He had slain the shadow and became a hero of SkyArmy, becoming Sky's right-hand man. Ty was happy.


	8. Thank You

**_Thank you everyone for reading this story!_**

**I would like to say that for all of you who gave me ideas for this story, I would like to thank you. Don't think that I don't look at your reviews, becuase I do and I think that it is so kind that you would take the time to do a review or favorite or follow, or whatever you do! I would just like to say thank you.**

**I would also like to say thank you for over _1,000 views_ on my Ender Prince! That is amazing and it blows my mind. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this story, I am sorry that it isn't very good, I just hope that it brought you some happiness or enjoyment. **

_**Thank you for reading my story, and I hope to see you again!**_


End file.
